Hybrid!
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: With Kid as the new shinigami and all members of Spartoi off working as teachers around the world, a new group of kids need to take on the missions that none of the other kids can, and who are they? Hybrids, world class weapons and meisters protected, trained, and housed by the DWMA. OC but Soul and Maka will appear!
1. Chapter 1

AHHHH! It's finally happening! Much excite, such WOW!

I only have two pairs tho so the last pair will be introduced in the next chap!

Hamesh (meister) Gertrude (weapon)

Isaac (meister) Anastasiya a.k.a Ana (weapon)

Enjoy! Ahh so excite!

~Izzy

* * *

><p>3rd person POV<p>

"Wake uppppppppppp you flamboyant chicken man child!" Gertrude sings as she passed her partners door, her scottish thick and loud.

She makes it around the apartment tripping over her untied combat boots, making quick effort to not burn the toast.

"HAMESH GET YOUR IRISH ASS IN HERE!" She calls from the kitchen table as she pulls up her thigh high socks and ties her shoes.

A large crash is heard from the next room and Gertrude chuckles to herself quietly.

"Wha i'm misstthhhin?" She says with a piece of jam toast in her mouth.

"Your cardigan." Hamesh says approaching her from his room.

"Got it!" She replies spitting out her toast and running to her room, Hamesh shakes his head slightly before grabbing a piece of toast for himself.

Gertrude comes out fully clothed in a cropped superman muscle tee with ripped high waist shorts, a large black cardigan, thigh high socks, and her trusty dusty combat boots.

"Oh great now I think I am missing something!" Hamesh says and Gertrude can't control her laughter.

"Um...everything!" She exclaims motioning to the half naked boy, clad in only his pj pants.

"No, that can't be it...wait, wait, you are right." Hamesh says rushing off to his room to get dressed.

"Well hurry up or we are going to be late!" Gertrude shouts as she slipped her messenger bag on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Gertrude's POV<p>

I begin to walk out of our apartment, I don't want to be late just because of stupid partner, that dumb fuck can run to school for all I care. Once I get outside I get on my penny board and head to school.

As I walk up the stairs to the large school I see my friends Ana and Isaac.

"Hey guys!" I exclaim as I rush up to them stopping my penny board before I ran anyone over.

"Where's your partner?" Ana asks and I laugh.

"Let's just say he remembered everything but clothes before we left!" They all laugh as I hear loud footsteps behind me.

"Gawd! I couldn't find you anywhere! I didn't know where you were! Why didn't you wait! I ran all the way here!" Hamesh says panting in between sentences.

Now he was clad in (I forgot what Hamesh's description was so I am making this up! sorry A/N) a grey undershirt with a dark black flannel shirt over, he wore dark wash jeans, converse, and a black beanie in his hair.

"Aw! Was someone worrying about me!" I say and he turns slightly red before storming off into the school.

"Come on, it's about time we head in anyway." Ana says, Isaac and I nod our heads in agreement.

For classes we had gym, soul perception/resonance, and combat class with the EAT class and then we had our weapon/meister class, group resonance class, privates, special skills, and lunch with the small population of Hybrids, no one except for the staff and Hybrids, knew what or who the Hybrids were and just thought we were a bunch of freaks with a bunch of problems. In reality though we work the hardest and take the hardest missions.

Often the popular kids in the EAT class claimed that they took the Hybrid missions just to brag because no one knew who took the hardest school missions, Death Scythe Soul and his meister Maka didn't take missions from that board and neither did BlackStar or the new shinigami, Kid.

* * *

><p>We all had gym first hour with all the popular, snooty, kids from the EAT class...just great, perfect way to start the first day of classes.<p>

Hybrids fortunately got their own locker room but there was only one so guys and girls had to share but we didn't change in the section, guys were over at one end while girls were at the other.

Our gym uniforms consisted of short SOFFEE DWMA gym shorts and a white under armour shirt with the DWMA logo on it, not bad especially when it was this time of year.

I pull my blonde, curly hair out of my face into a ponytail before putting my gym shoes on.

"I can't wait to show the EAT class what we got!" Ana says and I chuckle.

"Yeah, this is our first chance to show them that we aren't freaks!" I reply and the other girls around us agree.

"Okay guys head out to the gym!" The gym teacher calls and we head out through the doors and Hamesh returns to my side.

"You excited?" I ask him and I could tell by his eyes that he was ready to go.

"YES!" He says and I chuckle. Despite not looking like the strongest person in the world...he kinda was, he was extremely strong and had great endurance, I was extremely athletic but I wasn't a hybrid for that reason, I was a tech prodigy, could hack government computers fast than Hamesh could wipe out an army of Kishins.

Kids were already stretching and warming up when we got out which left us with about 5 minutes to warm up ourselves before class started.

I sat in straddle as Hamesh pushed on my back inching my stomach closer to the floor.

"Hold there!" I say as I pushed myself down.

"Good?" He asks.

"Yep, your turn!" I reply and he groans, stretching was probably his least favorite thing to do which is weird because he is flexible but all the Hybrids were speaking that we have lived and have been trained since 1st grade.

"OKAY CLASS LISTEN UP! WE WILL BE PLAYING SOCCER TODAY!" Out gym teacher, Sid yells and we all wait to be put off into teams.

Coincidentally all the Hybrids are put on one team and all the kids from the EAT class are on one team.

"Oh my gawd! All the freaks are on the same side!"

"This will be an easy win!"

"I heard that they are so bad that they aren't even in the NOT class!"

More shouts and talk about us was heard throughout the gym as each team split up on our designated sides.

"You ready to kick some goalie ass!" Hamesh asks me and I nod heading over to the net.

Sid blows the whistle and kids begin to scramble and cheers erupt to the kids that are "benched" right now.

"Come on Hamesh!" I yell as he gets closer to the goal not having mercy for no poor soul on the field.

The other kids from the EAT class that were, "benched" shout nasty things out to our team on the field and I could really punch one of them right now.

_Breathe. Breathe. GO GO GO!_

I send to Hamesh through my wavelength and he shoots.

"1 POINT FOR TEAM 1!" Sid yells as and we all reset, except I stay goalie.

"Good job boo!" I exclaim as Hamesh passes me and gets set to play defense.

The game goes on and it is 3 to 1, the ball is heading it's way toward me and I keep focus on where it is headed.

_Right. _Sammy tells me, if any of us are close enough we can often share a few words between wavelength but it often does take a lot of concentration and energy.

I position myself left to trick them and when James a kid from the EAT class kicks I lunge for the ball and time seems to stop as my fingertips grab the ball and I clutch it to my chest as I fall to the ground.

The Hybrids cheer and EAT class stares at us wide eyed.

Before I can even process anything from my spot on the floor James reaches his hand out to me and I grab it he pulls me close enough to him to whisper to me.

"You got lucky cuz of your friend, I can tell, we will settle this the fair way, after lunch make sure your partner knows." He says before walking into the locker room and stand there dazed for about 2 minutes.

"Come on blondie!" Hamesh says throwing me over his shoulder and walking into the locker room.

"I can walk you know."

"Yes, but you are too slow."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! I so hopefully I will try to get a new chap out each week!<p>

Any questions? Just comment and let me know.

One lucky reviewer will get a shoutout next week!  
>Toodles<p>

~Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

So excite guys! I have time to type (omg ikr)

So I have all the OC's I want.

Hamesh (meister) Gertrude (weapon)

Isaac (meister) Ana (weapon

Danny (meister...jeez, all guys are meister.) Clara (weapon)

Enjoy!

~Izzy

* * *

><p>Gertrude's POV<p>

The rest of the day had gone fine, after school around 7 at night another pair of Hybrids Danny and Clara were assigned to go on a mission with Hamesh and I that involved infiltrating a witch base. It was rumoured to have 3 witches inside all with a weakness to the cold, which comes in handy for Clara. See I was a bow and Clara was a master long sword that had fire and ice augments.

Danny and Clara were strange I guess. Danny was very formal and Clara is loud, lazy, and outgoing, at first they hated each other but Clara was the only weapon compatible to Danny. They were the only meister and weapon pair to also wear specific, matching mission wear. Now Hamesh and I have mission wear but it varies and we never match, but I guess with Danny being so...well...Danny...things had to be organized.

I put on a loose muscle tee with an a shinigami skull on it, I put a green utility jacket over with some ripped skinny jeans and combat boots. I throw my hair in a quick high ponytail putting a black, gold studded hair bow in it.

"Hamesh! Are ya ready?" I yell through his door and he grunts a response and I hear him shuffle to the door.

He walked up to me, his body towering over me.

"Let's go pipsqueak." He says and we grab our overnight bags and head to the airport to travel to California.

* * *

><p>Clara's POV<p>

We make it to Cali around 9 and we have the rest of the night to gather information on the witch base before we set out to infiltrate it tomorrow night. But man I could really use some food right now, I also want to make some new friends, Danny has like major jet lag so I probably shouldn't try to mess with him right now.

Fuck it.

YOLO.

"DANNY LET'S RIDE THE CONVEYER BELT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I grab his arm and drag him on my back, he wasn't even that heavy for his height!

"No, ugh Clara please! Not right now! I am tired! People are staring!" He complains and I start to do cartwheels on the belt.

"STOP! Seriously! You are embarrassing me! What if we get yelled at! We are supposed to be representing the DWMA!" He shouts and I spot out luggage quickly grabbing it before slapping it on his back

"Come on silly! I found our luggage now lets test out the moving sidewalk!" I exclaim dragging him along, Hamesh and Gertrude can hardly even keep up on their penny boards.

* * *

><p>Hamesh's POV<p>

An hour later we can feel the L.A air, a check was made from the DWMA to fix the broken walking sidewalk, and now we were hotel bound. I'm sure that's the only thing any of us could think about.

"OHMYGAWWWWDDD the hotel is legit like right on the beach!" Gertrude says, and did she seriously just say legit?

"Fuck sleeping let's hit the beachhh!" Clara says and Gertrude agrees.

"Well I don't know about you but I am sleeping!" Danny says and Clara pouts.

"I agree with the guy right here!" I say to Danny and he nods at both the girls.

"Whatever, be pussies, we are going to hit on hot guys." Gertrude says and I get a little mad at the idea of her and her nice body surrounded by guys at the beach, but I am NOT going to loose sleep just to be her guard dog.

"Fine go, we will check in, we have a suite with two rooms connected by a door on the inside so you get one side we get the other. At least get your key before you run out." Danny replies and we all walk into the nice hotel.

"I don't even understand why you want to go out it's almost 10 at night!" Danny says to Clara and she shakes her head.

"Yeah but the night is young! People are having fun out there and we want to join in!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, I will catch up to you in an hour I guess." I say to Gertrude and she nods as she receives her key and puts it into her bag.

"Okay, bye!" She says and walks towards the bathrooms with Clara.

"Don't forget to be safe and stay clear of creepy guys that want to get in your pants, we aren't here to get you pregnant!" I yell and she turns around a little flushed.

"Don't worry about me! You are like my grandmother!" She giggles and the door to the bathroom clothes.

* * *

><p>Hey guys that is going to be it for this chapter, just found out my grandma has to go through chemo and I probably wont be on for a while so I wanted to at least get this up. :(<p>

Sorry


	3. Failure

Heyo guys! It's Izzy here! I know it has been a long time since I update and yes I suck sorry! I have been sucked into the Fairy Tail fandom and they won't let me out.

...

It's like the mafia,

Once your in...

you can never leave.

SOOOO I am going to delete Hybrid but will update Two Pieces every so often.

I am going to start writing Fairy Tail fanfics for GajeelxLevy and NatsuxLucy

I don't know if they will be on this account,

it depends if Elise is being nice.

BUTTS if not my Fairy Tail account will be called NaLuForeverFan or IzzyofFairyTail something like dat.

Sorry guys

Toodles

~Izzy


End file.
